Tall, Dark, and Zabini
by wonderwall05
Summary: Hermione opened her eyes and found herself on eye level with his zipper. Now this is an awkward point of view, she thought. Hermione has an encounter in the Prefect's bathroom with a certain Slytherin one night.


Hermione ran down the halls frantically listening to the not-so-far away footsteps that were following her. This was just too much. She spotted a door ahead, the prefects bathroom he wouldn't be able to get her in there, it locked as soon as a prefect entered! She sprinted forward using her last burst of strength.

"Peach fuzz," She muttered glancing down the hallway and seeing an arm come around the corner. She heard the lock click and she grabbed the door hustling inside and slamming it behind her. Hermione rested her forehead against the cool wood for a moment heaving a sigh of relief before turning around and leaning against the door. Her eyes opened and she jumped back smacking the back of her head against the wood.

Her eyes widened even further as she recognized the boy who stood before her frozen in the act of pulling his shirt on it hung limply on his arms as if he had been about to pull it over his head when she burst in. Her traitor eyes moved down his torso and she almost salivated at the sight of it. God it was perfect. She groaned her tired legs giving out beneath and she plopped down onto her bum back still against the door.

If there was one person to be trapped in the Prefects bathroom with, Hermione Granger would not have picked Blaise Zabini. It wasn't that he was like all the other evil snarky Slytherins – though Malfoy had definitely gone through some changes and was now only giving her fashion tips rather than commenting on her blood. But that was beside the point. She was sure Zabini had caught her staring at him the other day during Potions and that one time in the library. But even if he was the last person she wanted to be stuck in a bathroom with there was no way she was going outside and facing _him_ again, there was only so much one girl could take even if she was logical like Hermione.

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself on eye level with Blaise's zipper. _Now this is an awkward point of view,_ Hermione thought _though I'm sure I'm not the first one to see it this way. _Hermione's hand involuntarily smacked her in the forehead, _stop being a pervert Hermione Granger!_ Muscles bunched underneath the fabric on his pants and suddenly Blaise was on eye level with her. _Shame really—shut up Hermione! _

She was obviously over tired and that was the only reason she was having these thoughts….or why she had been staring at him lately. Right over tired, she needed sleep.

"Are you all right?" Blaise asked his dark indigo eyes burned into hers and Hermione sighed her eyes once more drifting over his still naked torso.

"No." She answered shortly leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she heard shuffling noises on the other side of the door, and muttered phrases. "Seems we're going to be stuck here for a while," She said randomly and she opened her eyes to see Blaise studying her with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

"Ernie Macmillan, out there, stalking me, I wont leave." Hermione blushed cursing herself for her inability to talk intelligently when he looked at her.

"Did someone curse you?" Blaise asked and she shook her head dumbly. "You're sure?" She nodded sighing once more and he stood. Once again her eyes were level with his zipper. God is that all she could think about? Hey! It looked like it was getting closer. And sure enough it was Blaise seemed to have leaned over her and pressed his ear to the wall.

"Err…Zabini?" Hermione questioned averting her eyes to stare at the sink.

"Quiet I'm trying to listen," He said before ignoring her.

"But Zabini--"

"Shut up!" He growled but it wasn't malicious no it was husky or maybe her imagination was just running wild.

"Please Zabini--"

"No." Hermione huffed he was really getting annoying.

"Zabini if you don't--"

"Shh!"

"Your crotch is in my face Zabini!" She shouted and he jerked back violently looking at her like she had gone crazy.

"What the hell Granger! Are you trying to give us away?"

"No I was trying to get your crotch and that infernal zipper out of my face!" She shot back angrily and Blaise seemed to notice the flush on her face because he smirked.

"You sure about that Granger?" He questioned silkily crouching down once more, and she fought to not admire his muscles.

"Of course I am you Slytherin prat!" She insisted but he only smirked more, his eyes going to drag over her body. She crossed her arms hiding herself from view and pouted.

"I know you've been watching me Granger," Blaise said flashing a toothy smile that had her gulping then her face burned even more. He had noticed oh god she would die of embarrassment.

"Have not!" She said turning her face to the side so he wouldn't catch her lie. It didn't fool him.

"I was curious at first. Why would a Slytherin ever catch the Gryffindor Head Girl's eye? But I think I figured it out." He paused and she could feel the heat of his eyes running over her from head to toe again, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" She asked making her voice sound like she thought he was spouting utter bullshit.

"You've got a thing for the tall, dark, and handsome namely me." He sounded too damn cocky for his own good but she had to admit that the description fit him to a T. She didn't glance back as she pictured him. His face was sharp without the soft cushioning of baby fat and his cheekbones stood out clearly shadowing his face nicely, his dark loose curls usually hung into his face only to be swept away by his long fingers. His eyes were a deep piercing shade of blue and surrounded by dark thick eyelashes, his lips were sensually full and when quirked up into a smirk they did strange things to her body. Speaking of bodies, his was that of a Greek statue, some sort of Adonis. Soft lines of muscle, he was muscular but not burly, broad shoulders and a strong neck. Now that she had seen him shirtless she could attest that what was under his robes were just as she had imagined. Definition in every section of his body from his chest to his stomach, and then his long arms beautifully proportioned against his tall frame. She was disappointed that she hadn't seen all of him. And there were the perverted thoughts again, she blushed vividly.

"You think too highly of yourself Zabini," She said but there wasn't proper malice behind the words and she knew he could sense it.

"That didn't hold any proper conviction Granger," His voice was a beautiful lilt, deep and strong and enough to make her shiver in response. A voice shouldn't be able to cause that sort of reaction it was just wrong.

"Yeah well I'm tired Zabini so I'm sorry if I'm not up to playing your games," And her voice did betray that bone aching exhaustion that had followed her lately. Here he was taunting her about the attraction he held to her, and she had been trying to ignore it for so long. The war was over but not much had changed. They lived in a world of magic but things like the old prejudices didn't just disappear with the wave of a wand.

"What games Granger? I was merely trying to have a discussion with you." His voice held an undertone of amusement and she turned to see his eyes glinting at her mischievously. He sat back on his haunches elbow propped up on a knee and she damned herself for noticing the way the material of his pants hugged every part of him.

"Oh god you bloody Slytherins can't you come at anything head on?" Hermione muttered grumpily, and she heard him chuckle darkly. Immediately a bundle of hot burning nerves settled in the pit of her stomach, and she had to stop herself moaning at the sound. Something was definitely wrong with her, a simple laugh shouldn't make her light headed and sweaty, oh god it was wrong, all of it.

"What is this with Macmillan?" Was she delusional or did she hear a hint of loathing in his voice and she wondered what could have provoked it. All things considering Ernie Macmillan was an all right bloke besides his new habit of following her around like a love sick puppy and his slight pomposity. Before the aforementioned stalking he had been cordial, intelligent, and even a bit funny. He wasn't that noticeable so she didn't understand how he could have provoked such hate from Zabini, he was a Hufflepuff and on principle Slytherins didn't even think about them much less warrant them the honor of their abhorrence. She mentally rolled her eyes, she had given up understanding Slytherin arrogance years ago it was like sending your mind through a blender and mixing in salt, painful and useless.

"He fancies himself in love with me. Apparently since I am Head Girl and he is Head Boy we were _meant _for each other." Hermione said mimicking his condescending tone when he had first proposed the idea to him. Blaise didn't say anything so she opened her eyes to see him scowling, she shrugged and continued she wasn't going to try and understand the handsome Slytherin she already figured it was a lost cause, "Anyways I said no," Blaise snorted in approval but she ignored him, "And he now follows me every-bloody-where because he thinks that will make me fall for him or some other nonsense."

She swore she heard Blaise mutter something that sounded distinctly like 'prat'.

"So here I am trapped in the Prefects bathroom with –actually someone who is not a Prefect," She glared at him at this point but he rolled his eyes, "And a Slytherin to boot so I've just decided to stay here forever because things couldn't get worse."

"Hey I could be Malfoy," Blaise said grinning at her.

"Like I said things couldn't get worse," Hermione wanted to dance a jig at the affronted look on his face but as she was currently sitting and he was in her way, it probably wouldn't have worked out to well.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Besides the fact that I would rather spend time with Malfoy then you," She grinned evilly, "not much really." He scowled at her.

"Take that back Granger," He said childishly his mouth caught between a scowl, a pout, and a grin. Personally it was blowing her mind that expression was almost devilishly seductive and she knew he must not even be trying.

"Make me," She shot back defiantly lifting her chin and he grinned evilly standing up. There was the zipper again. Suddenly his hands caught her underneath her arms and she was lifted to her feet back still pressed against the door she squeaked eyes widening, "What are you doing?" She asked as he stepped forward pressing his thigh in between her legs and moving his body against hers. She was panting as his fingers went up to trace her jaw and he was looking far too amused for her liking.

"Making you," He murmured before placing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. Her will to resist crumbled embarrassingly quickly and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue in. His other hand trailed down her arm and brought her hand up to his shoulder, and then he trailed back up his finger just grazing the curve of her breast making her gasp. His hand moved down to her hips and he wound around her pulling her harder against his body and she moaned.

Hermione would've felt some satisfaction at the fast rise and fall of his chest as his breathes came quickly had she not been so caught up in how he was making her body tingle and burn. Her hand went to tangle in his hair and she felt her lips bruise as she kissed back insistently. Suddenly his thigh moved between her legs and sent a jolt of pleasure through her body and she felt her knees buckle, his thigh the only thing keeping her standing.

This was heaven, this was hell. She was burning and she was flying. His lips left hers and she didn't have time to voice her disappointment as his tongue hit the sweet spot behind her ear causing her to arch into him. There was a delicious friction between their bodies and she knew she should stop this. He was using her attraction to his advantage; it was wrong how she let him wantonly touch her how he wanted. Merlin wrong felt so damn good. She moaned as one hand wrapped around her thigh bringing it to rest on his hip and he ground against her. His lips were at her ear and his heavy hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

"I've been dreaming about this--" He cut himself off with a groan as Hermione rocked her hips back against his, "—since I caught you staring." He bit down on her neck sucking harshly on her skin to leave a mark as realization dawned on her. He wanted her like she wanted him; yet there was still some residual doubt.

"But you're a Slytherin – how do I know this isn't--" She bit her lip to keep from groaning at the feel of his lips on her collarbone and continued, "—some game?"

"Not a game," He insisted before rocking his hips against her once more, "This isn't a game." And she flushed as she realized what he was talking about. Her hands slid down his shoulder to his chest and she scratched lightly leaving red marks behind and he growled against her skin.

"How do I know for sure?" She asked and Blaise groaned grumpily, his forehead coming to rest against hers his eyes shut.

"Stupid Gryffindors talk too much," He muttered and she grinned slightly. He stepped back slowly making sure her knees were stable but kept his forehead pressed against her. Her leg slid down his leg grudgingly pleasant tingles running through her body as he bit his swollen lip to keep from making a sound. "I'm a Slytherin I don't know how to make you trust me…." He trailed off and she watched him expectantly as a surprising array of emotions went over his face: Lust, confusion, anger, and then determination.

"All right," She jumped when he spoke and he opened his eyes looking at her seriously. "I think I've got it."

"Got what?" She questioned confused.

"I think I can prove it to you, that you can trust me." He said and she wanted expectantly wondering what devious scheme he had come up with. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and she gaped, openly, and for a long time. Blaise seemed put off by her expression because his eyes narrowed and he pulled back yet kept his body pressed against her.

"What?" She croaked not able to believe her ears.

"Will you, Hermione Granger be my girlfriend, significant other, etc.?" He questioned looking vulnerable.

"But you…" She trailed off, "You don't even _like_ me." Hermione insisted and he snorted gracefully.

"Yes I just go up to all the girls I don't like and snog them senseless." He looked slightly amused by her flustered state.

"You know what I mean!"

"Actually I don't." And it seemed like he genuinely didn't know what she was getting at.

"Just because you want me…." She was a big girl she could say it, "Sexually," Goddamn that smirk, "Doesn't mean that's foundation for a relationship." Woo that sounded semi-intelligent he couldn't break down that argument.

"I know you can't base a relationship on sex believe me," Hermione felt a shiver at the lecherous look he gave her, "Not that I would mind terribly. But why shouldn't I like you? You're intelligent, beautiful, sarcastically funny--" Was that a good thing? "—determined, passionate, and you can throw a mean punch--" She scowled at that, "—and even if you do have a miserable taste in friends I am willing to overlook that." She studied him for signs of lying but he seemed truthful. A truthful Slytherin that was something one should be wary off. But was it so terrible that she wanted to believe him, that maybe his actions weren't evil but instead based on his actual feelings?

"I resent the part about my friends, Ron might be a bit of an idiot--" She ignored Blaise whose 'try wanker' almost made her grin, "—and Harry might be overzealous but they're good people." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"All right if I promise not to insult your 'friends'," She could sense the invisible quotation marks, "Will you consider what I said?" She pretended to look thoughtful.

"Well it's a lot to ask I mean you are a Slytherin bastard," He scowled at her, "But I think you're right."

"Of course I am-- about what?" He asked eyes narrowing.

"I do have a thing for the tall, dark, and handsome namely you," Hermione said grinning at the look of –glee?—on Blaise's face, "And also the intelligent, sly, nefarious, fit, sarcastically funny boy, who can't throw a punch to save his life, and maybe doesn't have the worst taste in friends." He didn't even look affronted at her slight insults to him.

"I knew it." He murmured stepping closer once more dipping his head so his lips hovered above hers, "But now your answer--please." He added the last word in as an afterthought but it came out far huskier and seductive then she had ever heard it before. She would give anything to him if he voiced it like that.

"Oh all right, I'll be your girlfriend," She said trying to sound defeated but she was grinning as her lips brushed his.

"Good I would've had to kill that Macmillan bloke otherwise," He muttered before taking hers lips again. He took her breath away, it was a light kiss but she was dazed. He left her mouth resting his lips against her cheek and then her nose before pulling away. "Now can I walk my girlfriend back to her dormitory?" He asked smirking and she rolled her eyes but nodded. "Better get dressed then, wouldn't want anyone getting wild ideas." She gave him one more look over before nodding grudgingly and he smirked once more pulling his shirt on.

They left the bathroom hand in hand, talking lightly and laughing together. Hermione made sure to remind herself to thank Ernie Macmillan. She grinned up at Blaise pressing herself close to his side. It seemed Hufflepuffs were a lot more useful then she had ever dreamed.

A/N: A crazy random idea that revolved around Hermione's interest in Zabini's zipper and an encounter in the Prefect's bathroom. I actually wasn't going to make it so hot and heavy rather heading for no physical contact and some good old fluff 'n' nutter but hey what can I say? Blaise and Hermione are smut whores, they just ask for it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, even if it is kind of crazy. Reviews por favor.

Your over tired author,

Wonderwall


End file.
